the only hope for me is you
by MoulL Si Mata Rajawali
Summary: kau...beraninya kau...!
1. Chapter 1

Kisah ini terinpirasi dari kehidupan SMP author yang dituangkan dalam cerita fiksi one piece meskipun hanya untuk permasalahan sekolah dan watak atau sifat tokoh utamanya saja yang mirif, tapi kalau masalah romancenya…tentu gak lah soalnya waktu itukan author masih kecil jadi belum tau dengan yang namanya romance, Lagian mah kagak pernah ngerasain romance bahkan sampai kuliah semester 3 sekarang author tetep aja kagak punya kisah romance hiks-hiks-hiks.

romancenya sich murni karangan yang sedikit terinspirasi dari karya seorang author di fandom bleach.

O…ya sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih banyak buat sugar princess77 senpai (maaf kalau namanya ada yang salah tulis) yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview fict sebelumnya and ngebalikin semangat saya buat nulis lagi, saya jadi terharu ternyata ada yang peduli dengan nasib fict jelek nan ancur buatan saya, padahal saya dah pesimis kalau fictnya bakal jadi sampah yang ngebanyakin fandom one piece tapi ternyata ada juga yang baik hati, terima kasih banyak hiks-hiks-hiks (nangis terharu)

Disclaimer: One piece punya oda sense saya cumi (Cuma minjem)

Chapter 1: pertemuan pertama (prolog)

Pagi yang cerah dengan suasana yang sejuk,tentunya adalah hari yang sempurna bagi setiap orang tapi tidak bagi seseorang berambut hijau dengan 3 tindikan ditelinganya, baginya mau ujan kek, badai, tsunami atau kiamat sekalipun gak berpengaruh, tetap saja ia merasa hidupnya begitu-gitu saja, membosankan, monoton tanpa warna , tak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya walaupun itu bidadari yang sengaja turun untuk menemaninnya tetap saja ia tidak akan tertarik, tapi apa boleh buat hidup harus tetap berlanjut bagaimanapun keadaannya, ya setidaknya hal itulah yang bisa dilakukan untuk sekarang dan seperti biasanya ia Roronoa zoro melakukan aktivitas membosankannya sebagai seorang siswa SMA kelas 3 di sebuah sekolah swasta yang cukup ternama di east blue yaitu Ohara high school yang dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga kaya yaitu keluarga Nico, keluarga Nico adalah keluarga yang terpandang di east blue, dan selain itu keturunan Nico adalah orang orang yang jenius, dan itu telah terbukti karena rata-rata setiap keturunan nico berhasil mendapatkan gelar S1 hanya dalam 1 atau 2 tahun, tidak seperti dia yang bisa dibilang hanya ikut-ikutan sekolah, otak saja hanya Pentium ½ belum lagi disekolah kerjanya hanya ngayal mulu (author banget).

Bagaimana tidak, kesekolah saja ia sengaja menterlambatkan diri, disekolah hanya nampang belajarpun tidak pernah apalagi dirumah dan untuk masalah nilai tidak usah ditanya, baginya asal bisa naik kelas saja itu sudah cukup dan itupun juga karena bantuan dari guru dengan pertimbangan absensi yang notabenenya zoro termasuk anak yang rajin masuk, ya meskipun hanya masuknya cuma nampang saja, dan selain pertimbangan absensi itu, ada pertimbangan lain yang yang membantu zoro.

Yaitu kesehariannya yang tak pernah buat onar dikelas maupun diluar kelas bahkan dari mulai kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 ia tidak pernah punya catatan bermasalah barang satupun di BP, meskipun tampangnya sangar sekalipun ia tidak pernah berkelahi disekolah padahal jika ia mau geng cp nine yang notabenenya paling ditakuti seantero sekolah bisa ia taklukan semuanya dalam waktu singkat, bagaimana tidak, diluar sekolah ia pernah memukul preman penguasa pasar sampai pingsan hanya gara-gara ia dipalak preman tersebut apa lagi hanya seorang anak SMA , mungkin sekali pukul mereka langsung masuk UGD .

Disekolah zoro tidak terlalu banyak dikenal orang bahkan guru pun tidak banyak yang mengenalnya meskipun guru tersebut mengajar dikelasnya, kalaupun dikenal ia tidak terlalu dihiraukan , itu karena sikapnya yang netral yang tidak pernah menonjolkan diri pada hal apapun baik itu pada hal yang baik ataupun hal yang jelek , ya… bisa dibilang antara ada dan tiada (ada tapi tak terhiraukan), tapi sebenarya ia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut karena menurutnya ia lebih senang seperti itu.

Tak lama berjalan sampailah Roronoa zoro ditempat tujuannya yaitu SMA ohara, setibanya di depan gerbang zoro mendapati gerbang sekolah telah tertutup ditambah dengan satpam sangar yang berdiri tegap menjaga gerbang.

Ia melihat jam tangannya " 7.05 ternyata waktunya tepat" gumamnya.

Melihat hal itu zoro berjalan santai kearah belakang sekolah untuk melakukan ritual kesehariannya yang tidak lain adalah melompati tembok belakang sekolah yang tingginya 6 meter dengan kawat berduri yang di aliri listrik 1000 volt pada bagian atasnya yang membuat siapa saja tak bisa dan tak akan pernah berani melompatinya bahkan maling kepepet sekalipun, tapi tidak bagi Roronoa zoro hal inilah yang menurutnya menarik, hitung-hitung sebagai sebuah hiburan yang sedikit tidak bisa mengurangi kebosanannya,

Seperti biasa Zoro berjalan kearah pojok tembok sekolah tersebut dimana disana terdapat sebuah tiang listrik yang berdiri berhadapan dengan tembok yang biasa ia jadikan pijakan kedua saat melompat karena tidak mungkin kan seorang manusia biasa melompati tembok setinggi 6 meter secara langsung karena kalau bisa itu sih bukan lompat tapi terbang dan itu sich bukan manusia tapi ayam.

Zoro mundur kebelakang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap melompat sebelum itu zoro melihat keadaan disekitar apakah aman atau tidak.

Zoro mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah untuk memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak, saat ia menghadap kebelakang ia menemukan seseorang wanita yang sedang duduk bawah pohon sambil membaca buku.

"yach ternyata ada orang" gumam zoro.

Zoro melepas kuda kudanya dan berdiri tegap memendang wanita tersebut si wanita pun mengangkat kepalanya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya kemudian balas menatap kearah zoro yang sedang menatapnya.

setelah bertatap muka sebentar , lalu zoro membalikkan badannya lagi.

"kalau kau melihatnya kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa !" ucap zoro datar.

" memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya wanita itu.

"bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya melompati tembok " jawab zoro masih stay cool dan langsung berlari kearah pojok tembok tersebut.

"apa…? Hey itu sangat berbahaya kawat itu dialiri lisrtik 1000 volt kalau kau terkena kau bibibibisa mamma" teriak wanita tersebut yang telah berdiri dari duduknya dengan sedikit tergagap karena terkejut .

Sementara itu zoro tak menghiraukannya ia terus berlari dan melompat kearah tembok dan melakukan tolakan sekuatnya sehingga tubuhnya bisa berbalik diatas udara kearah berlawanan yaitu kearah tiang listrik, selanjutnya ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tiang lisrtik sehingga membuat tolakan lagi kearah tembok dan begitu seterusnya sampai akhiranya ia tiba pada pijakan terakhirnya di tiang listrik dan melakukan tolakan kearah depan untuk memasuki sekolahan tersebut sehingga tembok setinggi 5 meter dengan kawat beraliran listrik tersebut terlewati dan akhirnya zoro berhasil mendarat dan masuk kesekolahnya dengan sempurna

"mati" ucap wanita tersebut menyambung kata-katanya yang terputus karena terheran melihat tindakan berbahaya dari zoro

"dasar, apa yang ia pikirkan, apa ia sudah tidak sayang nyawa "batinnya.

Ia diam sejenak menghela nafas.

"baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang berani melompati tembok tersebut" ucapnya pelan

Sementara itu didalam.

"yosh ,berhasil" ucap zoro sambil menepuk nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Sepertinya aku sudah telat dipelajaran si killer itu, tapi tidak apalah paling disuruh berdiri dilapangan atau membersihkan koridor" ucap zoro enteng

"hahhhhh membersihkan koridor….ohhhhh no, aku tidak mau aku harus cari cara lain" ucapnya

Ialu melihat keadaan disekitar apakah ada orang yang melihatnya atau tidak , karena kali ini ia berencana untuk tidak ikut pelajaran jam pertama yaitu pelajaran fisika karena ia sudah telat, ia berencana untuk sembunyi agar tidak kena hukuman, karena selama bersekolah ia tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas meskipun ia selalu masuk telat kesekolah tapi ia tidak pernah telat masuk kelas.

itu dikarenakan jam pelajaran dimulai pada pukul 7.10 sedangkan gerbang sekolah ditutup pada pukul 7.00 dan zoro selalu datang pukul 7.05 dengan 2 menit dipakai untuk lompat tembok dan masuk kelas.

Lama celingak celingukan di mengamati keaadaan ia melihat sesosok pria berambut biru jambul dengan baju pantainya yang berwarna kuning sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelas 3G.

"Itukan pak franky, ternyata ia belum masuk padahal sudah jam 7 lebih 12 menit, ini kesempatan " batin zoro

" hey pak " teriak zoro sambil berlari.

"kauuuuuuuuuu….., kenapa kau masih diluar, kau tahu kan, telat masuk kelasku kau harus membersihkan koridor sekolahan" jawab franky dari kejauhan

"apa iya" ucap zoro singkat dan melesat berlari

"hey,awas kau….." franky ikut berlari karena ia mengerti maksud zoro, tapi tiada daya dan upaya kecepatan zoro jauh dibandingkan franky hingga akhirnya zoro mampu menyalip franky dengan mudahnya padahal franky sudah sangat dekat dengan kelas 3G dan akhirnya zoro pun masuk lebih dulu dari franky, dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya ,

dan tak lama kemudian franky pun masuk , ia terdiam sebentar mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena balapan melawan muridnya, dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung memulai pelajaran, didalam hatinya ia kesal pada zoro, tapi apa boleh buat tindakan zoro itu sah-sah saja , tidak melanggar peraturan.

…

Setelah setengah hari lebih belajar akhirnya semua pelajaran pun usai pada pukul 2.10 siang, semua siswa berhamburan keluar mengambil jalan pulang masing masing, tak terkecuali bagi seorang pria berambut hijau yang tidak lain adalah zoro, ia lebih memilih berjalan sendiri melintasi jalannan sepi, berjalan santai sambil menenteng jas almamater sekolahnya di pundak dengan tangan kiri didalam saku celana.

Perlu diketahui zoro tidak pernah membawa tas ke sekolah, ia hanya membawa sebuah buku yang digulung dan dimasukkan ke saku kanan celananya, dan sebuah pulpen yang diselip di kantung kemejanya (author banget).

…

Lama berjalan ia merasa haus dan berpikir untuk membeli minuman, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang biasa ia lewati saat pulang, sesampainya disana ia melihat seorang wanita yang susah payah memencet-mencet tombol untuk mengeluarkan minuman dari mesin tersebut padahal ia sudah memasukan 5 koin sedangkan yang dibutuhkan hanya 2 koin tapi tak satupun minuman kaleng itu keluar, tanpa basa basi lagi zoro mendekati mesin tersebut dan langsung menendangnya dengan cukup keras hingga mesin berbentuk kotak itu bergoyang

"Krang-krang" suara sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Siwanita itu terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"kau" ucapnya pendek

"ternyata kau" jawab zoro.

"apa yang kau lakukan?, kalau begitu caranya kau bisa merusaknya" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan sedikit penegasan

"sudahlah, itu hal biasa, jika tidak seperti itu ia tidak akan keluar" jawabnya santai sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam mesin tersebut.

"ini minumanmu" ucapnya sambil memberikan dua buah minuman kaleng.

"terima kasih" ucap wanita tersebut seraya mengambil sekaleng minuman yang disodorkan zoro.

"ambil saja satu untukmu" sambungnya.

"yach…baiklah, terima kasih" ucap zoro datar sambil membuka minuman tersebut dan berjalan santai meninggalkan wanita tersebut sambil minum, wanita itu terdiam sejenak memandangi punggung zoro yang sudah berlalu.

"dasar, orang aneh" ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan belawanan .

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One piece punya oda sense saya cumi (Cuma minjem)

Chapter 2: ternyata dia

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya zoro melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya yaitu menuntut ilmu. Sesuatu yang ia rasakan sangat membosankan dan merepotkan, kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan tentang ayah angkatnya yang sudah susah payah menyekolahkannya disekolah elit nan berkelas, mungkin ia tak akan mau repot-repot ke sekolah, baginya hanya buang buang waktu,Tapi apa boleh buat itu sudah jadi kewajibannya.

Seperti biasanya zoro sengaja membuat dirinya terlambat kesekolah , padahal ia sudah sampai gerbang sekolah pokol 6.50 pagi, tapi ia sengaja duduk-duduk disebuah trotoar yang berada didepan disebuah café yang bisasa digunakan anak-anak SMA ohara nongkrong sepulang sekolah, yang dimana letak café tersebut bersebrangan dengan bangunan sekolah.

Zoro duduk dengan santainya sambil memegang minuman kaleng menunggu gerbang ditutup, zoro sengaja membuka jas almamaternya dan meletakkannya pada trotoar, agar satpam tidak mengetahui ia adalah siswa sana, selain itu ia juga memakai topi untuk menyamarkan diri, dan hal ini selalu berhasil menipu pak satpam,ditambah lagi karena satpam itu memang tidak mengenal zoro yang selalu masuk dari belakang sejak pertama kali masuk SMA tersebut , sehingga satpam tersebut tak pernah melihatnya jadi satpam tersebut tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Zoro melihat jam tangannya.

"pukul 7.05, waktunya masuk" ucapnya pelan.

Zoro pun berdiri dan berjalan menenteng almamaternya kearah kanan sebelum menyebrang, tentu saja kalau langsung menyebrang kedepan ia pasti akan ketahuan maka dari itu seperti biasa ia berjalan dulu kearah kanan untuk menjauh dari pandangan satpam, selain itu ia kan akan lewat belakang jadi ia bisa langsung ke ujung bangunan sekolah saat menyebarang jadi bisa dengan mudah untuk menuju belakang sekolah dengan cepat dan aman tentunya .

Seperti biasa zoro melompat dan berhasil masuk, kali ini ia berhasil masuk pukul 7.07 jadi masih ada waktu 3 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Dengan santai zoro berjalan kekelasnya, lalu masuk dan langsung duduk menghadap jendela dan menghayal (autor banget).

Seperti biasanya, sebelum pelajaran dimulai anak anak lainnya selau sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting ,seperti bergosip hal hal yang gak baik, membuat lelucon yang menyakiti teman sendiri , ,ngomongin kejelekan teman sendiri dll , bahkan ada juga yang bercerita masalah kisah asmara mereka secara blak – blakan yang bikin sebel kalau mendengarnya ( sebenarnya ngiri sich), tapi ada yang lebih dari itu, kali ini mereka juga membicarakan tentang seorang guru baru muda yang katanya cantik.

"hey-hey apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang guru sejarah baru itu?" Tanya sesorang pada temanya.

'" aku sich belum liat orangnya tapi aku denger-denger, katanya dia itu lulusan S3 lho, padahal katanya ia itu masih sangat muda"jawab seseorang lagi

" hey hey kalian sedang membicarakan apaan nech" ucap seseorang lagi yang baru datang.

"tidak, kami hanya membicarakan tentang guru sejarah baru itu" jawab temanya.

" oh itu aku kira apaan, aku sich udah ngeliatnya tadi" jawab orang yang baru datang tersebut.

"masa sich , emangnya orangnya kayak gimana" Tanya temanya lagi.

"wahhhhh kalau kamu belum liat sendiri kamu gak bakalan ngerti deh, dia itu cantik banget,cannnnnntik banget , aku saja sempet ngira kalau aku itu dah mati karena ngeliat bidadari "ucap orang tersebut dengan lebainya.

" oya, satu lagi, ia itu masih muda lho, mungkin beda 1 atau 2 tahun dari kita" sambungnya lagi

'ahhhh yang bener , berarti ia masih 19 atu 20 tahunan dong " Tanya temannya lagi.

" yah mungkin saja "jawabnya singkat.

Sementra itu zoro yang mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya terdiam mencermati setiap kata yang ia dengar.

"buset, umur 20 udah S3 , itu sich bukan manusia, tapi computer, kalau benar manusia mungkin saja kepalanya dipasangkan processor core i9 90 Ghz dengan RAM 20 giga byte ,XVGA 10 giga byte , harddisk 100 tera ditambah koneksi internet dengan kecepatan Download 9 giga byte per sekon busetttttttttttttttt" batin zoro

(zoro pinter juga masalah computer)

"jika dibandingkan denganku yang mempunyai kemampuan otak yang hanya dihargai pentiun ½ 30Mhz dengan RAM 8 mega byte , VGA 2 kilo byte, hard disk 512 mega byte tanpa koneksi internet sangatlah jauh berbeda, aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat orang itu " sambungnya

Teng teng teng bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai

Pada hari ini jam pertama zoro adalah penjaskes, jadi semua siswa berhamburan keluar menuju lapangan setelah mengganti baju tentunya.

Setibanya dilapangan semua murid berkumpul dan berbaris rapi dipandu guru olah raga mereka marco yang akrab dipanggil pak jambul ayam oleh para muridnya

"ayo anak-anak kita mulai pemanasannya" teriak pak marco.

"satu…dua..satu…dua" ucapnya memberi aba-aba

"selanjutnya lari keliling lapangan 10 putaran" teriaknya lagi.

" kemudian kita punya pelajaran tambahan yaitu lompat tinggi"

Setelah mempersiapkan alat-alatya pak marco langsung mengabsen satu per satu anak muridnya untuk mencoba .

"yak….Kita mulai dari satu meter" ucapnya

"ayo absen 1 bla…bla…bla"teriaknya dan orang yang dipanggil pun langsung mencoba lompat.

"yak bagus" ucap opak marco

"selanjutnya absen 2 blablabla" orang yang dipanggil pun langsung berlari dan lompat seperti yang di perintahkan, begitu seterusnya sampai absen terakhir

"absen 30 roronoa zoro" mendengar namanya dipanggil ia langsung berlari dan melompat

"yak bagus" ucap pak marco

"selanjutnya 1 ½ meter"

Pak marco pun memanggil ulang para muridnya utuk mencoba lagi

" yak bagus" ucapnya meskipun tidak semua bisa melompatinya , hanya 7 anak termasuk zoro dari 30 siswa yang bisa, meskipun bisa melompati 1½ meter dengan susah payah plus dengan ancang-ancang sejauh 500 meter, 6 anak itu langsung sakit pinggang, kecuali zoro yang sengaja ikut-ikutan merasa sakit

"selanjutanya 2 meter" ucap pak marco.

"hahhhh 2 meter, itu sich mustahil"ucap seseorang sambil meringis memegang pinggangnya.

" huh…. ini sich penganiayaan" ucap seseorang lagi.

Para muridpun mencoba lagi tapi sampai absen ke 29 tak ada yang berhasil .

"selanjutya, 30 roronoa zoro" zoro pun berlari dan melompat …..ia pun juga gagal meskipun sengaja dibuat gagal karena semua temanya tak ada yang berhasil , maksudnya melakuan itu karena tak ingin terlihat menonjol , soalnya jika ia berhasi l otomatis guru dan para murid lainnya akan kagum karena ia berhasil memecahkan rekor dan ia pun jadi dikenal dikalangan guru dan murid karena kalau itu terjadi hidupnya bakal jadi lebih merepotkan dan gak asyik, kurang lebih begitulah menurut pandangannya.

"dasar aneh , padahal tembok setinggi 6 meter saja bisa ia lompati , sekarang hanya melompat setinggi 2 meter ia tidak bisa" ucap seorang wanita yang dari tadi melihat para siswa kelas 3G dari jendela lantai tiga.

Teng….teng….teng, tanda pelajaran telah usai dan akan diganti dengan pelajaran selanjutnya , entah kenapa para siswa terlihat antusias menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya, yaitu sejarah.

Di ruang ganti pria

" yach aku tidak sabar ingn melihat guru baru tersebut" ucap seseorang kapada temannya yang sedang memasang kancing baju.

"aku juga penasaran nech" jawab temannya sambil memakai celananya.

Kemudian para siswa berhamburan keluar dan masuk kelas seperti biasanya.

Didalam kelas suasana ricuh karena para siswa masih menggunjingkan tentang guru baru tersebut.

Cklek…suara pintu yang dibuka, para siswa hening, setelah itu terlihat sesosok wanita seksi berambut pink panjang.

" hallo anak-anak" ucap bu hina

"hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" ucap semua murid sweat drop .

"hey…hey….kalian kenapa?" tanya bu hina.

"tidak, kami hanya lelah" ucap sesorang siswa laki-laki dengan nada malas.

"sudahlah aku tau yang ada dipikiran kalian" ucap bu hina.

"ya sudah, tak perlu berlama-lama, langsung saja kita panggilnya (panggilkan) sang guru sejarah baru kita" teriak bu hina

"jreng….reng….jreng" bungyi gitar pak franky yang datang entah dari mana.

Kemudian masuklah seorang yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu.

Semua siswa langsung berdiri ", cakep banget" ucap semua siswa dengan mulut menganga dan liur yang menetes , kecuali para siswa perempuan,

'"ternyata dia**" **gumam zoro.

" ini masalah" batinnya

Di lain sisi.

"Wah…. apa aku sedang bermimpi melihat bidadari ya" ucap sesorang yang terus memandangi wanita tersebut tanpa berkedip

" hey…hey pukul aku, agar aku tau apa ini mimpi atau bukan" ucap anak itu lagi dengan pelan sambil mencolek temannya yang ada disamping tanpa melihat, karena ia masih sibuk memandangi wanita yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"bogh….bagh" bunyi pukulan yang mendarat pada di wajah anak yang tadi dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur .

" hey…kau ini apa-apaan sich" omelnya

"hey…..bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku" jawab temannya .

" pukul sih pukul…tapi gak gini gini juga kaleeeeeeeeeeee" protes anak yang dipukul.

Di sii lain.

" bagaimana mirif kan ama ibu, beda beda tipis ya , sebelas dua belas lah" ucap bu hina singkat.

" apanya yang mirif, ibu sich udah tua, Cuma body nya aja yang seksi ,tapi tampangnya mah kayak laki-laki" ucap seseorang dengan beraninya

"plak" sebuah sepatu hak mendarat tepat di wajah anak tersebut .

" beraninya kau menghina ibu" ucap bu hina kesal.

" mmmaaf bu" jawab siswa yang ditimpuk.

" ya sudah sekarang duduk dan bersihkan mulut kalian, dasar menjijikkan" ucap bu hina.

"ayo bu silahkan memperkenalkan diri" ucap bu hina lagi.

" iya terima kasih bu" jawab wanita tersebut.

"perkenalkan nama saya nico robin dan saya akan mengajar sejarah" ucap wanita tersebut sambil menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis.

" bu….nico roooobiiiiin" teriak seorang siswa laki laki dengan lebaynya.

"pangil saja bu robin"ucap robin pelan.

"ooooo….kalau begitu…..bu roooooobiiiiiiin" ucap anak itu lagi dengan gaya alay nya.

"hmmm….iya ada apa" jawab robin singkat dengan seksinya.

Membuat para murid yang mendengarnya langsung tepar di tempat.

" kalau boleh tau ibu tinggal dimana" tanya seseorang siswa.

" bu tinggal di komplek water seven jalan red line no 9." Jawab robin.

Semua siswa pria langsung mengeluarkan buku dan mencatat alamatnya.

"no. HPnya bu" tanya seorang murid lagi.

"081907xxxxxxxxxx" jawab robin lagi.

Lagi-lagi para murid laki-laki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang tidak lain adalah HP, dan langsung mencatat no. tersebut.

Tiba-tiba,terdengar suara sebuah lagu miliknya evanescene yang berjudul lithium , yang merupakan ringtone SMS robin.

Robinpun mengambil HP yang ada di tasnya, 29 panggilan masuk….robin membaca smas satu persatu

From 081xxxxxxx

Halo bu namaku johny , aku di bangku no 15

Salm kenal….(^_^)

From 081xxxxxxxx

Hmmmm…. Haii bu perkenalkan namaku yusaku,aku yang di bangku no 7

Salam kenal…..(^_^)

Dan seterusnya….

Robin hanya tersenyum, membaca sms aneh dari muridnya , robin terdiam sejenak.

"29" batinnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil menghitung jumlah murid, ia sedikit terkejut melihat sesorang yang beberapa waktu lalu dilihatnya, yaitu seorang siswa aneh bin gila yang melompati tembok setinggi 6 meter dengan kawat yang dialiri listrik pada bagian atasnya.

" ternyata kelasnya disini" gumam robin yang baru menyadari keberadaan zoro.

Robinpun meneruskan kegiatannya menghitung jumlah siswa.

" wanita 15 dan laki laki 15 jadinya 30, tapi kenapa sms yang masuk ada 29" gumam robin.

"bagi yang tidak punya HP ibu minta no telp rumahnya, biar ibu bisa menghubungi kalian jika ada hal yang penting " ucap robin santai.

"itu tidak perlu bu…..di kelas ini semua anak punya HP" ucap seseorang yang merupakan ketua kelas 3G

"apa iya?" ucap robin santai.

'" iya bu" jawabnya

"sial, dia ini apa-apaan sich" ucap zoro kesal, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan HP dan mengirim sms ke nomor yang tertulis di papan yang tidak lain adalah nomor robin.

HP robin berbunyi lagi , 1 pesan masuk.

From 081907xxxxxxxx

Aku roronoa zoro di bangku no 30.

Robin tersenyum, jadi namanya Roronoa zoro.

Drettt…drettt…..Remember me….remember me…when well you stand when al the lights go out across the city streets, terdengar sebuah lagu dari miliknya my chemical romance yang berjudul the only hope for me is you yang merupakan ringtone sms zoro.

1 pesan masuk.

From Robin sense

Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, dan temui aku dikantor setelah pulang sekolah.

Bersambung.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One piece punya oda sense saya cumi (Cuma minjem)

**Sugar prince**: terima kasih banyak, nech dah update lagi , sebelumnya maaf kalu ficnya jelek

Chapter 3: kesalahan

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"bagi yang tidak punya HP ibu minta no telp rumahnya, biar ibu bisa menghubungi kalian jika ada hal yang penting " ucap Robin santai.

"itu tidak perlu Bu…..di kelas ini semua anak punya HP" ucap seseorang yang merupakan ketua kelas 3G

"apa iya?" ucap Robin santai.

'" iya Bu" jawabnya

"sial, dia ini apa-apaan sich" ucap Zoro kesal, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan HP dan mengirim sms ke nomor yang tertulis di papan yang tidak lain adalah nomor robin.

HP Robin berbunyi lagi , 1 pesan masuk.

From 081907xxxxxxxx

Aku Roronoa Zoro di bangku no 30.

Robin tersenyum, jadi namanya Roronoa zoro.

HP zoro berbuyi.

1 pesan masuk.

From: Robin sense

Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, temui aku dikantor setelah pulang sekolah.

"apa maksudnya ini" batin Zoro.

Setelah lama belajar , bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"sial apa-apaan sich orang itu, apa maksudnya memanggilku ke ruangannya" ucap Zoro kesal.

"Tok..tok…."

"masuk" ucap Robin dari dalam

"Cklek… " oh….ternyata kau sudah datang.

"maaf bu, kalau boleh tau, kenapa saya di panggil ke sini?" tanya Zoro.

"bukan masalah besar kok, ibu hanya mau memperingatkan mu , untuk tidak melompati tembok, karena itu melanggar peraturan , selain itu hal tersebut sangat berbahaya, jadi ibu harap kau tak melakukannya lagi karena ibu tidak segan-segan akan mengeluarkanmu dari Ohara High School " ucap Robin santai tapi serius.

"iiiiiya….Bu" jawab Zoro.

"ya sudah, kau boleh pulang" ucap Robin.

Zoro pun keluar dari ruangan dengan kesal, ternyata kebiasaan yang merupakan salah satu hal yang ia rasa sedikit dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya di sekolah, harus ia tinggalkan.

"sial….ternyata itu,pantas saja dari pertama aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk" gerutu Zoro.

"yach….apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau aku harus mau melakukannya , dari pada nanti aku dikeluarkan, ayah pasti kecewa.

Zoro pun terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Di kediaman Zoro.

"Brukkk…" Zoro langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran kecil.

" wanita itu"ucap Zoro yang masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi tadi sampai iya terlelap dalam tidurnya….!

"Zoro…., bangun" ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh zoro,membangunkan Zoro yang tertidur pulas .

"hnnnn, ada apa ayah?" ucap zoro yang masih mengantuk….

"he…ini sudah malam, mandi dulu sana terus kita makan, ayah sudah siapkan makanan dimeja" jawab ayah Zoro.

"hnnnn, baik ayah" ucap zoro seraya berdiri, dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian.

Zoro yang selesai dari ritualnya dikamar mandi langsung bergegas menuju meja makan, karena perutnya yang sudah dari tadi siang protes minta diisi.

"Selamat makan" Zoro langsung menyantap makanannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun

"aku selesai" ucapnya setelah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk nasi dan 3 gelas air putih,

"haaaaaah, kenyangnya" ucap Zoro sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"malam malam begini enaknya ngapainya?" sambungnya.

"hmmmm, habis makan begini enaknya cari minuman" ucapnya lagi, setelah 15 menit berpikir keras.

Zoro pun langsung keluar rumah untuk mencari minuman kesukaannya T*bs (sensor) (kesukaan author sich sebenarnya).

Zoro berjalan melewati rumah demi rumah toko demi toko sampai akhirnya ia sampai di supermarket 24 jam langganannya, membeli 3 kaleng minuman soda kesukaannya, dan beberapa bugkus cemilan lalu pergi ke taman untuk menikmati suasana malam yang dingin ditemani cemilan dan minumannya, saat ini Zoro sudah duduk di sebuah trotoar dibawah pohon sambil menikmati makanannya, asyik menikmati malam tiba tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang bertudung yang tengah berjalan sendirian kemudian orang itu berbelok , Zoro terus memandang orang tersebut lekat-lekat,

"orang itu mau kemana sich, itu kan jalan kemakam, masa malam-malam begini ketempat seram seperti itu emangnya dia mau apa, aneh " ucap Zoro sembari menikmati minumannya

" ahhhh, jangan-jangan " Zoro terkejut.

"Mungkin ia mau melakukan ritual aneh malam-malam begini dikuburan" batinnya

Zoro bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti orang tersebut, dan ternyata tebakannya benar orang tersebut memang pergi ke makam, bagaimana tidak benar , jalan kemakam Cuma itu satu-satunya jalan masuk maupun keluar.

kemudian orang tersebut berhenti pada sebuah makam, ia berdiri didepan makam tersebut sambil berdoa dan menaruhkan sebucket bunga , di sisi lain kegiatan orang tersebut sedang diintai seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Zoro, kemudian orang itu membuka tudungnya hingga memperlihatkan rambut, hitam yang panjangnya sekitar sepunggung dengan poni lurus didepannya, Zoro sedikit terkejut .

"ternyanta seorang wanita " batinnya

"sepertinya ia mengunjungi makam kekasihnya, menyedihkan sekali" sambungnya.

"maafkan aku sanji-san" ucapnya wanita itu lirih.

Dan iapun pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut, sedangkan Zoro tetap bersembunyi dibalik nisan makam, sementara itu, wanita tersebut berjalan melewati Zoro tanpa ia sadari.

"haaaaahh, iiiiitu kan Bu Robin" ucapnya terkejut.

"idak ku sangka wanita seanggun Bu robin ternyata kisah cintanya menyedihkan...ckckckck, ditinggal pergi kekasih pasti sangat menyakitkan"sambungnya

Sementara orang yang dikenali Roro sebagai Robin telah berlalu meninggalkan makam.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu zoro menyempatkan diri untuk ke makam orang yang baru saja ditinggalkn Robin , 'SANJI' sebuah nama yang tertulis pada batu nissan tersebut.

"cresss" Zoro merasa menginjak sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kertas jika didengar dari suaranya , Zoro mengangkat kakinya dan menemukan sebuah kertas yang dilipat

"apa ini?"Zoro bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya apakah ini.

Lama memperhatikan kertas tersebut baru ia mengerti kalau itu ada adalah sebuah surat, zoro berniat membuka surat tersebut tapi karena situasi dan kondisi yang extrime membuat ia membatalkan niatnya untuk membaca surat tersebut

"sebaiknya aku pergi dulu dari tempat ini , terlalu lama ditempat seperti ini rasanya ngeri juga"

Ia pun kembali kerumahnya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya, ia hening sejenak mengingat kejadian tadi dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di alam mimpi, dan ia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang baru ia temukan.

Kesokan harinya

"Zoro bangun " teriak ayahnya

"sampai kapan kau mau tidur ini sudah jam 7 tahu" sambung ayahnya

"ngggghh" balas Zoro yang sudah bangun.

Zoro menatap jam dinding kamarnya "hahhhhh, sudah jam 7 lebih, gawat aku telat" zoro langsung mengambil seragam, mencuci muka dan melesat ke sekolah.

"sial aku telat" ucapnya sambil berlari.

Zoro sampai pada depan gerbang sekolah dan mendapati gerbang yang sudah tertutup.

"sial, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sudah janji pada bu Robin untuk tidak lompat tembok, lagian kalau ketahuan bisa dikeluarkan aku" ucap Zoro kesal.

Zoro berpikir sebentar

"kalau aku masuk lewat belakang terus ketahuan bu Robin bisa gawat tapi kalau aku bolos, nanti sekolah mengirim surat pada ayahku,wahhhh bisa gawat juga,hmmmmmm, kalau bolos terus ketahuan kepala sekolah secara langsung bakal lebih parah dari pada ketahuan bu Robin, aku yakin ini pasti bisa dijelaskan kalau hanya ketahuan bu Robin,kalau begitu baiklah aku lompat saja"

Sementara didalam sekolah

Robin memperhatikan satu persatu anak kelas 3G dari jendela.

"ternyata anak itu belum masuk , apa mungkin ia tidak mematuhi perintahku, awas saja"

Robin berjalan tergesa-gesa ke belakang sekolah .

"yahhhh, disini, pasti ia turun dari sini"

"hwaaaa,,,,awasssss "teriak seseorang dari atas yang tidak lain adalah zoro.

Saking terkejutnya ditambah kejadiannya mendadak robin tidak sempat menghindar beggitu juga dengan Zoro ia tak mampu berbat apa apa karena posisinya sedang di udara.

"kalau aku menabraknya dari ketinggian seperti ini, dia bisa mati" batin zoro

"hyaaaaaaa" teriak robin histeris.

Disaat tubuh Zoro akan menabrak robin ia memeluk robin dan membalik posisinya hingga punggungnya menubruk tanah " gubrakkkkkkk" ..."uhuagh..." zoro tersentak kesakitan karena punggunya menubruk tanah langsung sedangkan robin masih berada diatas zoro dalam posisi terpeluk.

...

Suasana hening

Zoro dan robin tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, karena saat ini mereka masih dalam keaadaan setengah sadar dengan mata yang terpejam

"apa ini" gumam Zoro dalam hatinya, saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal mengganjal dadanya dan sebuah sensasi hangat luar biasa yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Zoro POV

Apa ini, Terasa hangat dan lembut aku baru pertama merasakannya,sial ini lembut sekali membuat ku ingin merasakannya lebih jauh dan lebih dalam

Normal Pov

Karena merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia jadi ingin merasakan lebih jauh, Zoro memaksa bibir Robin terbuka agar ia lebih leluasa menikmati hal tersebut, Zoro terus menyerang , melumat bibir Robin tanpa ampun, tapi anehnya robin tidak menolak ia malah membalas perlakuan Zoro,ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Zoro bekerja didalam, selain itu ia juga membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Zoro.

Robin POV

Apa ini, baru pertama kali aku merasakannya,terasa hangat dan bergerak -gerak,mmmhhh sensasi ini membuat ku tidak bisa untuk melepasnya, sensasinya membuatku ingin terus merasakannya.

Normal pov

Mereka terus melakukan hal tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka sadar dari sensasi luar biasa tersebut dan perlahan membuka mata masing masing.

"gyaaaaaaaaaaa" terika mereka bersamaan.

Robin langsung melepas ciuman tersebut dan dengan cepat berdiri hingga peluakn Zoro terlepas.

"kauuuuuu" ucap Robin.

"aaaapa yang kkkau lakukan padaku"ucap robin lirih dan terlihat air matanya menetes.

"maafkan aku,aaaaku tidak sengaja"ucap zoro pelan, sambil mencoba berdiri.

"aakkkkku" ucap Zoro pelan dengan nada yang menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya .

"tidaaaak, kau tidak bisa dimaafkan, aakkkku ...hiks...hikss...tidak akan memaafkanmu" teriak robin dengan terisak-isak karena tangisannya sudah mulai pecah, ia kemudian berbalik dan mencoba berlari,tapi saat ia melangkahkan kakinya,ia merasakan tangannya dipegang sehingga ia berhenti, kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan melihat orang yang memegang tangannya, melihat Zoro yang menggenggam tangannyaia langsung menarik tangannya dan "plakkk" sbuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Zoro

"kkau akan dikeluarkan"ucapnya pelan dan langsung berlari , sedangkan Zoro diam terpaku melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Robin , terus berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah "cklek...brakkk" suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar

"hey , kau ini apa-apan sich?" tanya kepala sekolah Nico olivia.

"maaf ma" Jawab robin singkat tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, ia hanya berlari ke sebuah komputer dan mencetak sesuatu dari printer, kemudian ia menuliskan nama di kertas tersebut beserta data lengkap orang tersebut, dan menstempel kertas tersebut.

"hey, tunggu dulu, kau ini apa-apan sich" teriak Nico Olivia pada anak semata wayangnya.

Robin menoleh "maaf ma aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" jawabnya pelan dan "gubrakk" ia menutup pintu dangan kasar.

"ia kenapa, tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu, dan kenapa ia menangis" gimam Nico Olivia

Robin berlari ketempat Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, kau dikeluarkan" ucapnya sambil melemparkan amplop berisi surat pemecatan

"hey...kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, itu kecelakaan, aku tidak sengaja"

"tidak ada lagi yang bisa kujelaskan, kau sudah melanggar peraturan terlalu jauh" tegas robin

"tapi...aku " ucapan Zoro terputus

"sudah diam, kau sudah melanggar perintahku untuk tidak melompati tembok lagi" teriaknya.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku punya alasan kenapa aku lompat tembok lagi, itu karena aku benar –benar terlambat kesekolah dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi , aku mohon jangan keluarka aku dari sekolah dan kalau kau marah gara-gara hal yang tadi aku juga minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk ..." balas Zoro

"kau akan tetap kukeluarkan" tegas robin.

" apaa...kejam sekali , kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku"teriak Zoro

"tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan, kalau hanya memecat orang aku tidak perlu lapor ke kepala sekolah,karena kepala sekolah telah memberikannku wewenang untuk melakukan apaupun demi sekolah" ucap robin.

"taaapi bagaimana mungkin" balas Zoro.

" tentu saja mungkin karena aku anak pemilik sekolah ini, dan yang tidak patuh pada perintahku, bisa aku hukum sesukaku" ucap Robin sombong.

"sekarang keluar dari sekolah ini atau kupanggilkan satpam untuk menyeretmu keluar" sambungnya.

Zoro memungut amplop yang tadi dilemparkan Robin "tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri, dasar perempuan Sombong" ucap Zoro sambil menatap tajam kearah robin, kemudian ia melepas Jazz almamaternya dan membantingnya ketananh lalu menginjak-injak jas tersebut.

"semoga kau senang " ucapnya pelan sembari berjalan melewati Robin, sedangkan Robin hanya diam terpaku dan air matanya menetes keluar "maafkan aku ucapnya dalam hati" ia pun berbalik memandangin punggung Zoro yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Didalam hatinya sebenarnya Robin tidak tega untuk melakukannya , selain itu ia tidak tau apa yang sedang ia rasakan, ia tidak marah atau kesal saat Zoro menciumnya malah sebaliknya dan masalah melompati tembok ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi entah kenapa ia bersi keras ingin mengeluarkan Zoro dari sekolah.

"aaku kenapa" ucapnya lirih.

"Zoro" ucapnya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

Sementara itu Zoro terus berjalan keluar dari sekolah untk menuju Rumahnya.

...

Ditengah jalan ia berhenti dan duduk di taman tempat biasa ia nongkrong,

Zoro pov

sial, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus mengatakan hal ini pada ayahku, aku yakin ia pasti kecewa padaku, sial... aku memang anak yang tak berguna, aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah ayahku disaat seperti ini.

Ini semua gara gara wanita sombong itu, aku benci sekali dengannya. AWAS ...!

Setelah lama berpikir tentang hal apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah.

"Kau dikeluarkan" kata kata itu masih bergeming di telinga Zoro, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya.

Malam ini ia gelisah, bingung apakah ia harus memberitahu keadaan sebenarnya dan tetap hidup enak seperti biasa tapi dengan beban batin yang berat, atau melakukan hal yang sudah ia rencanakan agar tak ada beban batin tapi dengan beban fisik yang berat.

Zoro menghela napas panjang "hahhhhhhhh, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain lagi, aku harus melakukannya apapun resikonya nanti, aku lebih memilih beban fisik ketimbang harus menanggung beban batin" Zoro kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis sesuatu.

...

Keesokan harinya.

"Zoro...bangun, kau ini kenapa, belakangan ini kau sering telat bangun..." teriak ayahnya sambil menggedor pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Zoro.

"sial anak ini tidurnya parah sekali, oyyyyyyyyyy banguuuuuuuuuuun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur ini sudah siang kau bisa telat ke sekolah" teriaknya lagi dengan volume yang lebih di besarkan, tapi tetap "

"sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya, mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan, sepertinya aku harus membiarkan dia beristirahat " ucap ayahnya.

"nanti kalau kau lapar, kau tinggal ambil saja dikulkas aku pergi kekantor dulu" teriaknya

...

5.30 sore

Ayah Zoro pulang dari kantornya, dan langsung menuju rumah dan tak lupa membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Zoro yang berupa makannan kesukaan Zoro tentunya

Ayah Zoro berjalan menuju kamar Zoro, untuk membawakan Zoro makanan.

"cklek" suara pintu yang dibuka, dan ayah Zoro pun masuk kedalam, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, dan ia hanya mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong tak ada seorang pun disana.

"sial,anak itu pergi kemana sich, awas saja kalau ia pulang nanti" rutuknya, ia pun berbalik, baru saja satu langkah ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa berada dikamar Zoro, ia pun berbalik lagi untuk melihat benda tersebut.

"sebuah surat dan sebuah amplop, kira kira itu surat apa ya?,apa mungkin itu surat cinta" gumamnya.

Saking penasarannya ayah Zoro mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya .

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ayah, jika akan membuatmu kecewa setelah membaca isi amplop tersebut , aku memang anak yang tak tau balas budi, anak yang tak berguna dan tak tau diuntung karena itu aku aku tidak pantas untuk tetap tinggal di tempatmu, maafkan aku_

Zoro.

_Setelah itu ayah Zoro membuka amplop yang dimaksudkan di dalam surat tersebut._

_**OHARA HIGH SCHOOL**_

_Hal : Surat Pemecatan_

_Kepada : Roronoa Zoro_

_No. Absen : 40_

_Kami selaku pengurus OHARA HIGH SCHOOL mengeluarkan surat pemecatan ini sebagai konsekuensi kepada murid yang tak mematuhi peraturan._

_Tertanda_

_Nico Robin_

Ditempat Zoro berada

Zoro turun dari Bis "wusssh" suara angin pantai segar menerpa wajahnya.

"jadi ini logue town, tidak salah aku memilihnya" ucapnya pelan, zoro memandangi sekitarnya, terlihat tempat yang bersih dan sejuk, hotel hotel mewah nan berkelas ,gedung-gedung pusat perbelanjan yang elit dan lengkap, toko oleh-oleh, dan pantai yang indah terlebih saat ini hari sudah sore sehingga bisa menyaksikan keindahan sunset.

Tapi tak lama ia kembali murung setelah mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan setidaknya disaat sekarang ini, disaat hari mulai gelap.

Zoro Pov

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,hari sudah mulai gelap aku harus mencari tempat ,masa aku harus tidur di jalan tapi kalu aku menyewa penginapan maka uangku akan habis dalam 4 hari , apa disini tidak ada kos-kosan ya, aku yakin pasti ada.

Normal pov

Zoro berjalan menginggalkan pantai, menuju ke dalam kota untuk mencari tempat kos, lama berjalan mengitari kota akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang sepertinya bisa ia tinggali, terlihat dari plang yang ditempel didepan tempat tersebut " kos-kosan murah dan nyaman", Zoro pun masuk kedalam, disana ia melihat bangunan tua tapi bersih meskipun tidak terlalu bagus berbentuk sama berderet memanjang kesamping dengan ukuran sekitar 3mX4m dengan satu ruangan dan satu kamar mandi disetiap bloknya.

"haaaaaaah, sepertinya ini lumayan"gumamnya, Zoro langsung berteriak "permisi" seketika itupun keluar seorang om-om yang sekiranya berumur 45 tahu lebih,

"ya ada apa dek?" sapanya

"hmmm,begini pak, saya mau nyewa tempat, kira kira perbulannya berapa?"jawab Zoro.

"perbulannya 200 ribu bery dek" jawab orang tersebut.

Zoro menghitung uangnya "400 ribu sepertinya cukup" batinnya

" ya deh pak" ucapnya setuju.

"baiklah,silahkan masuk" ucap orang tersebut seraya berjalan dan menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati Zoro.

"nah ini tempatnya dek, dan ini kuncinya" ucapnya lagi.

"terima kasih pak dan ini uangnya" ucap zoro sambil menyodorkan uang.

"baiklah, selamat menempati dan tolong kamarnya dirawat yang baik ya!" ucap om tersebut.

"iya, pak"jawab Zoro.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"ucap om tersebut dan pergi .

"yach ini lumayan lah, meskipun kecil"

"sepertinya besok aku harus mencari pekerjaan, agar aku tetap bisa tinggal disini" ucapnya pelan

"kalau begitu, sekarang tidur dulu ah, masalah yang lainnya bisa dipikirkan besok"

...

"Hoooammmmmmm, akhirnya kesampaian juga bangun pagi" ucap Zoro dengan nada yang terdenganr masih mengantuk.

Setelah bangun, Zoro membersihkan mendekor ulang ruangannya.

"sepertinya ini cukup"

"sekarang waktunya keluar ,cari kerja"

Lama berkeliling kota membuat Zoro lelah.

"hah...sial, udah capek-capek keliling tapi hasinya nihil, tak ada apapun yang bisa dikerjakan" rutuknya kesal

Zoro duduk termenung, kini ia duduk disebuah trotoar didepan supermarket, kemudian ia teringat dengan sebuah surat yang ia temukan di Kuburan, yang sepertinya masih berada disaku celananya sejak hari itu.

"oh iya, aku ingat dengan surat yang dijatuhkan wanita sialan tersebut , sepertinya aku membawanya, aku penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut, kira-kira isinya seperti apa ya?, pastinya menyakitkan" Zoro membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Robin _

_Sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, semakin hari cinta itu semakin menguat dan semakin menguat , sejak saat itu aku mendekatimu menjadi teman baikmu , menjadi sahabatmu berharap selanjutnya kau bisa jadi milikku, tapi sepertinya tahap terakhir itu memang sangat sulit. Mungkin kau lupa saat kau menghancurkanku , saat kau menyatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku, hingga sejak saat itu aku merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk hidup dan aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus hidup menahan sakit, tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap berharap kita akan bertemu disurga. Selama tinggal Robin sang Malaikat pencabut nyawaku._

_SANJI_

"huahahahahaha, pria yang bodoh mau maunya mati gara-gara si sialan itu, apalagi sampai mengharapkan bisa bersam disurga, dasar bodoh bunuh diri itu dosa besar jadi kau bakalan masuk bakalan masuk neraka, hhahahahahaha" gumam zoro sambil ngakak-ngakak.

"eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, pria itu kasihan juga 'cinta ditolak racun bertindak'ckckckckck, ternyata wanita sialan itu memang kejam lebih dari yang kukira.

Tiba tiba seseorang mengejutkan zoro "ini dek uang parkirnya, kembaliannya ambil saja " ucap seorang pria sambil memberikan selembar uang lima ribuan pada Zoro, kemudian pria tersebut pergi menuju mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terpaku karena keheranan.

Setelah sadar.

"hey kau mengejekku ya?" teriak Zoro.

"kau pikir tampangku kayak tukang parkir apa seenaknya saja, mentang mentang orang kaya….."balasnya kesal, meskipun begitu uang tersebut tetap masuk kantong, dan ia pun duduk kembali

….

"ahaaaaa…., aku baru ingat kalau akau sedang cari kerja,hmmmmm sepertinya jadi tukang parkir lumayan juga, hahahahaha meskipun tidak sesuai dengan tampangku "

Dan sejak saat itu Zoro menjadi tukang parkir di supermarket tersebut.

Dua munggu telah berlalu semenjak hari pertama Zoro meninggalkan rumah dan hidup sendiri dengan menjadi tukang parkir.

"Prittt –pritt,Kiri-kiri yak terus terus " teriak seseorang bertopi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru putih dekil yang tak dikancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaos putih kumel yang ia gunakan sebagai baju dalam dengan dipadukan celana jeans lusuh berwarna biru yang di potong selutut dengan robekan-robekan pada bagian pahanya sehingga ia terlihat seperti seorang anak jalanan atau kasarnya gelandangan

"ini mas" ucap seorang wanita

"terima kasih Mbak" jawab Zoro.

"ya' terus kiri terus" Teriaknya lagi

Di SMA Ohara

Seorang guru muda yaitu Robin sedang duduk termenung di meja guru sambil menatap bangku paling belakang yang kosong

"kenapa akhir –akhir ini aku jadi memikirkannya terus" batin robin.

Robin tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya

"tidak tidak tidak" ucap robin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu, ihhhhh amit-amit, aku kan membencinya karena beraninya ia merebut keperawanan bibirku,huh"

"dikeluarkan memang hukuman yang pantas baginya" rutuknya kesal

"Bu anda kenapa" teriak seorang murid yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan robin.

"ohhh tidak ada apa-apa, kalian lanjutkan saja mencatatnya, ibu mau keluar sebentar" jawab robin.

Bersambung.

Bersambung.

Maaf kalau jelek and Romance g' kerasa plus updat yang lama ...tapi di chapter selanjutnya saya usahain bakal banyak romancenya ...

Hehehehe...


End file.
